


He said, She said

by Sprocketgasmask



Series: Feral drabbles [3]
Category: Mad Max (Fury Road), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dick Jokes, Drunkenness, Gen, Genital Piercing, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprocketgasmask/pseuds/Sprocketgasmask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fun.</p><p>Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	He said, She said

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun.
> 
> Xoxo

Sunday. One-thirty in the A.M. 

What was supposed to be a simple evening of drinking and the usual banter, quickly turned into several different rounds of The age old pissing match.

Slit, generally happy to drown himself in a decent amount of something cold and aged too long in a barrel, sat on the carpeted floor across from Feral and he wasn't much enjoying her smug face.

What the _fuck_  did she know?

"It don't count if it ain't real. Shiny bitch. " His cheeks weren't supposed to be  _that_ shade of pink. He wasn't supposed to feel so insecure either. About what though?

His dick, that's what.

Oh, she perked up, arms rising like wiry petals, outstretched to a non existent Sun. She shined with her toothy grin. Gave her friend the look. Waggled her brows. "All I know is all I know. Don't have an image other than that one drunken stroll. Remember pissing on my plants?"

Slit raised his brows, clenched his teeth, dared her.Threatened. 

Her fingers , thumb and index, met and spread. An inch. Smiles.

 "Cunt. "

" Oh my pretty,  pretty princess. "

Slit cringed. He wasn't anyone's princess. God no.

Grinding his teeth briefly, mulling over the right tactic, a bulb blinked into brilliant existence.

"Come look at it."

Feral choked on air. She snorted. Her brain went KABOOM. 

"Tha fuck? "

Pretty, pretty Glasgow. Face tilting, dermal jewelry shining silver. "Come and have a look." Slits fingers were already fumbling with the zipper, zip zip zipping down until it ground into the thick black fabric. Anxious to prove his dick wasn't tiny.

A train wreck. Gray eyes wide, pupils blown. It was too hot. Palms were sweating. 

A grunt and-

"Why is it hard?"

Glimmering, shimmering silver Prince Albert (not in a can) bobbing with the flared head. Throb. Slick. 

"Uhhh.." 

Realisation. 

 


End file.
